Revenge of the Fallen
by memihime
Summary: Simon finally seeks his revenge against the two demons who have come to care for him so much, but does he go too far?


Hinten and Malik were well on their way of achieving their dream of a world in which the heavens could not so easily do away with demons with a simple purification spell. With Simon, the Fallen Saint, on their side they were able to create small conversion totems in various locations that would give demons the ability to convert purifications into raw dark energy. After enough exposure to the conversion totems it would be an ability that would come naturally. It was still only a conversion that could be done by high level demons, but it was something that would change the entire dynamic of the constant war between demons and angels where the angels had always had a go to trump card. Now at the bare minimum they were at least on level ground.

There were many demons who felt like keeping Simon around too long would be a disservice to the demon realm. Many sought out to harm him or worse, kill him, but the two demons that had corrupted the saint protected him without a moment's hesitance. He was not only their property at this point, but they had both developed a soft spot for the Saint over the weeks of being together. Simon was at the core of their plans and therefore had a lot of mental and emotional power over the two and while it was quite easy for Simon to overpower either one of them with ease, both demons together was something he could not overcome. Though at this point why try to overcome? As a Fallen he could not return to heaven and the two demons were at his beck and call for every whim since they had to keep him happy in order for him to make the totems they required.

While Simon no longer harbored any ill will towards the two demons there was always a portion of him that had always wanted to exact his revenge on the two for the night they had corrupted him. It would be fun if nothing else to watch them be on their knees begging. Simon decided that on this night he would do just that. It was a full moon night and many stars were going to be shining in the sky. From the weeks and near month he had been with them he had learned that night time was the strongest time for demons, but on a full moon night since there was more light outside it weakened their powers if only a little bit. If he caught them off guard he was certain he'd be able to overpower them both long enough to take what he wanted.

* * *

Despite thinking Hinten was entirely in charge of everything around here Simon had learned that Malik and Hinten treated each other like equals. Sometimes Hinten was entirely in control and ordered Malik around, but other days Malik had all the control. They didn't even talk about it much it just seemed to be a routine they had fallen into and both understood without even discussing it. Today, it seemed Malik had all the control. They were in the same basement dungeon area that they had corrupted Simon in, but apparently it was where Hinten and Malik spent most of their free time for whatever reason.

"Mmm…Hinten. You're moving your head so nicely…." Malik groaned as he tightly gripped the hair on the back of Hinten's head as Hinten was giving Malik a blowjob. Tilting his head back Malik moaned more, but then glanced over to Simon who was reading a book at the table across the room. Hinten was on his knees in between Malik's legs as Malik sat on the bed. "Simon, why don't you join us? It would be fun," Malik grinned. Hinten's tongue rolled around the base of Malik's cock before slowly bringing his head up to suck on the head.

Glancing up from his book Simon looked to the floor at Hinten who was only dressed in boxers and the chain collar that Malik had placed around his neck. Simon had to admit that sights like this now turned him on. It was likely because this is the way he had become fallen so it was the "sin" that caused him the most amount of internal satisfaction. He smirked slightly seeing that this was his opportunity. Looking back down to his book he shook his head," No I think I'll sit this one out…"

Just as he said this Malik moaned deeply and soon the sound of Hinten drinking could be heard. Hinten eventually pulled his mouth away from Malik's cock, but tilted his head back and opened up his mouth for Malik to examine to make sure he had drank every last drop. Malik smiled and petted Hinten's head, whispering," You're such a good boy, Hinten. You got all of your dinner." The two colored eye demon rolled his eyes and then sat normally on the ground between Malik's legs. "Come on Simon, you know you're Malik's favorite…" he teased which only caused Malik to tug on the chains around Hinten's neck," Don't say that! I don't have favorites." Hinten's head tilted back to gaze up to Malik," Don't be embarrassed. Having a favorite is normal." Malik growled slightly before then demanding that Hinten get up on the bed to be punished. Hinten obeyed getting onto the bed without a single complaint. His boxers were yanked down and Malik then shoved his index finger into Hinten's rear and began thrust his finger in and out. His eyes widened slightly and Hinten gritted his teeth.

Simon also knew Hinten hated to be fingered in his rear. It was all or nothing. Be banged or nothing at all. It apparently was just too unsatisfying for his tastes so therefore being fingered was in fact the ultimate punishment for Hinten, because he'd get turned on but never be able to get satisfied enough have an actual orgasm. It was already clear from Simon's view that Hinten was hard, but as his hands clutched onto the sheets his frustration was quickly building up even though it had probably been less than a minute," Mmm please…Malik…just….shove your…your cock inside…" Malik leaned over Hinten and shook his head," You'll need to beg a bit more than that or you won't learn your lesson."

Suddenly Simon closed his book and held out his hand. A dark ball of energy appeared," I'll join now." Malik and Hinten looked up from their moment on the bed and Malik's eyes widened slightly," Wait. What are you-" Malik quickly held his hand to deflect the ball of energy that was hurled towards them, but the ball split multiple times hitting them both.

* * *

When Malik woke up from his daze he shook his head slightly to bring himself back. As his blurry vision began to focus he tried to get up only to realize he was chained to the wall across from the bed. His vision immediately focused and he looked around," Hinten? Simon?" he called out suddenly remembering," SIMON!" He looked to the bed and he then gasped slightly seeing Hinten tied up on the bed. His hands were tied behind his back and he looked extremely frustrated," Hinten…" Malik called out to him his head moving ever so slightly to see that Simon was now the one fingering Hinten.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked yanking against the chains, but they were firmly adjusted around his wrists.

Simon smirked slightly," Don't worry. This is just a little fun. I thought it would be fun if you two got split up for a bit and I had my fun for once. You know….just a little harmless Fallen fun." Hinten gasped out loudly as Simon shoved a second finger inside and he shook his head," Simon….go inside…please…ah…ah…please I can't…I can't…" Hinten's member was throbbing for release, but no part of him was stimulated enough to ejaculate. Shaking his head Simon whispered," You'll just have to put up with this for a while Hinten. After all you should be punished for being so disrespectful."

Whining Hinten shifted on the bed the sound of the chain collar still around his neck filling the room. Malik tsked his tongue as he pulled against his restraints once more, but his strength was noticeably weaker. Realizing that there was nothing he could do he just sat back and laughed slightly," Sexual torture huh? Who would have thought a Fallen like you would come up with something like this…but it is just fine with me. Hinten and I will play your little game…after all this night won't last forever, Simon. When it ends you'll have both of us to deal with." Simon knew that all too well, but he intended on getting his fill tonight. All night if that is what it took.

Panting heavily Hinten was absolutely miserable as he moaned out trying to reach some form of climax, but unable to do so. Seeing the agony on Hinten's face Malik couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him. "Come on Simon let….let Hinten off with something…you'll drive him mad if you keep doing that," Malik said trying to appeal to Simon's empathy.

"Hmmm? I don't know. I definitely think he could handle a bit more, don't you think?" Simon asked curiously threatening to force a third finger inside, but opted not to and just pulled all his fingers out.

"Ahhh…" Hinten's puckered hole now left empty and throbbing.

Simon left Hinten on the bed and walked over to Malik lifting up his chin," I'll be extra nice to you." Malik gave a cocky grin," I wouldn't expect anything less." "You better behave…or I'll torment Hinten even more," Simon smirked. For a brief second Malik glanced back to the bed where Hinten looked completely fatigued from being played with but not satisfied. It was certainly a pretty awful state to be in. Looking back to Simon he nodded his head," Yeah…I'll behave..."

Having all this power over them felt so incredible that Simon knew this was his only real opportunity until the next full moon to take advantage of them. As his mind began to wrap more and more around this idea of being able to truly torment them slowly a black streak began to come into his white hair. It was the sign that Simon had truly if only in this moment embraced his darkness and it always happened whenever he made a totem, but it had never happened outside of that instance.

Simon removed Malik's restraints from the wall and then proceeded to roughly bang Malik against the wall. Malik braced himself up against the wall with his wrists still bound together. The pants and moans that escaped from his lips quivered. It was so strange for Simon to be acting this assertive all of a sudden and it definitely felt good, much better than Malik would like to admit. Simon's member was an amazing fit that was enough to make Malik's mind truly fall into the pits of carnal lust. It had the same effects on his body as Hinten's did, but in a completely different way. Hinten had a very assertive way of going about sex, but it was more in what he said that got Malik off. Hinten could say and deliver all at once; he had the words and the body to pull it off. However, Simon despite his height difference certainly had learned what to do rather quickly. He knew just how to move, when to move, and how fast to move. Some hair fell in front of Maliks's eyes as he was able to relish in the pleasure he was experiencing.

After a few more strong thrusts Simon released inside of Malik causing the demon's eyes to shut slightly as he groaned out as he took the hot seed inside of him. Breathing heavily sweat glistened on his skin as he then glanced back to Simon," Now…what? Is that…it?" Then Malik's eyes widened slightly. Simon's eyes had changed now. Power hungry. Those were the eyes of someone was entirely power hungry. Malik whispered," Simon….hey…" Suddenly Simon slammed Malik against the wall by his throat and grinned with an evil aura radiating off him," Don't talk when you aren't spoken to you filthy demon." Coughing slightly from the grip Malik could feel his oxygen being cut off as he gasped out slightly. When Simon slowly placed Malik down, Malik then ducked down and shoved Simon back with his shoulder causing Simon to stumble back.

Malik growled," You're not thinking straight. You're going to hurt someone!" Simon laughed, a crazed look in his eyes, when his black wings burst from his back and he then suddenly brought out his large spear and pointed it towards Hinten," Hurt someone?! I'd love to! I'd love to end you both, but then I wouldn't be able to completely destroy your bodies the way you did mine!" Flinching slightly Malik whispered," Don't hurt Hinten…" Tilting his head to the side Simon whispered," Was that…a plea?" Leaning forward he cupped a hand behind his ear to hear Malik a bit clearer," You'll need to speak up!"

Malik hesitates, which causes Simon to bring the spear down drawing blood from Hinten's cheek. Hinten winced, but as he tries to move he then feels the blade of the spear against his neck. "Speak UP!" Simon shouted to Malik who then gritted his teeth and spat out," Don't. Hurt. Hinten." "It is too bad you're too weak right now to protect each other. Really it is touching, but tonight is my night," Simon stated as he then yanked Hinten up from the bed, whispering into his ear," If you don't want me to plunge my spear into Malik's chest you'll be a good boy and suck me off." Hinten glared up to Simon, but then nodded his head and opened up his mouth as told. Then began to give Simon the blowjob he demanded. Rolling his tongue he began to bob his head much like he had done for Malik earlier.

Groaning in pleasure Simon whispered," Ahhh that's the stuff. You're such a great blowjob giver Hinten…." Malik growled slightly and whispered," What do you want me to do...?" Simon maintained the creepy grin on his face as he replied," Nothing you haven't done before. Just take Hinten. He's been longing for it all night after all…I prepped him for you and everything earlier." Moving over behind Hinten, Malik used his limited mobility of his hands to move himself against Hinten's entrance and then shoved himself inside moaning deeply. Hinten was extra tight tonight, probably because he'd been neglected all night. Grunting he began to pound into Hinten as he was told. Hinten moaned deeply as he took Malik from behind and gave Simon a blowjob with his mouth. Eventually Hinten was finally about to reach a climax, but then Simon reached over and clutched onto it tightly causing Hinten to wince," Don't you dare climax. You aren't allowed to until I tell you. You got that?"

Hinten deep throated Simon's penis down his throat as his vision blurred slightly from the agony of his throbbing member being so tightly held. Malik tried to move a bit slower, but Hinten felt so good he couldn't help but keep moving faster. There was even a rope piece conveniently right around where Malik's hands rested on Hinten's backside and he was able to clutch it in order to yank Hinten back on him.

Simon then held Hinten's head down as he released in Hinten's throat. Hinten swallowed every last bit breathing heavily and moaning loudly as Malik thrusted into him. Observing the two carefully Simon then ordered Malik to stop, but all the changed was that Hinten's head was shoved down on Malik's hard on. Simon moved Hinten's head himself and grinned," Get lots to drink to wash down all of that yummy dessert I gave you." Hinten sucked hard and rolled his tongue until Malik too released another large loud of hot, white stick sperm down his throat, but Simon then yanked him back so that some of it splattered onto his face before letting Hinten drop down onto the bed.

Hinten's eyes were fuzzy and while on his back his member throbbed wildly. Malik unable to watch his companion suffer any longer moved down and began to suck Hinten off. Closing his eyes Hinten bit his bottom lip and groaned as he was finally given the release he'd desired all night. All backed up he began to climax one large loud after another and Malik made sure to drink it all. Both Hinten and Malik were now covered in sweat, while Hinten had the smeared blood still on his cheek. Simon smirked and then held his spear to Malik's chest," I didn't say you could do that…"

* * *

The sound of a whip hitting flesh filled the room. Each crack of the whip caused Hinten to wince as he lay helplessly on the bed. Malik screamed out loudly as the thirteenth lash appeared on his back and blood dripped down his back. Gnashing his teeth together to keep himself alert Malik whispered," No one would believe you were a Saint once upon a time…" Another whistle through the air then made contact with Malik's back causing him to roar out in pain again. Simon brought the whip back up and he licked gently over the part of the leather texture to taste Malik's blood and he laughed," No one to thank but yourselves."

The rest of the night continued on like this. Malik was whipped at least thirty more times before Simon grew bored. Simon then had sex with Hinten up against Malik not holding back even a little. Hinten's chest rubbed up against Malik's as Simon made sure to pound Hinten as hard and as fast as he could until releasing inside of Hinten as well.

Once Simon was done Hinten was now laying against Malik breathing heavily he muttered," We created a monster…didn't we?" He had a small grin on his face despite his obvious exhaustion. Malik moved his head up Hinten's lips and kissed him deeply before pulling his lips away and whispering," But all monsters must be tamed." Simon tsked his tongue," What the hell are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Your time is up…" Suddenly Malik's chains broke and he got up and grabbed Simon's staff and shoved him down on the ground," You've tormented us long enough, your night is over." The lacerations on Malik's back began to heal and the wound on Hinten's cheek began to fade. He too was able to now break from his binds with ease.

The sun had risen, which meant the full moon night had ended, giving them back their strength.

Simon's eyes widened slightly. The black streak in his hair faded back to white. Simon muttered," I…I just wanted…." With them both now in perfectly functioning states he whispered," I thought it would be fun. You guys had fun didn't you?"

Malik cracked his neck," Not as much fun as we're going to have with you now."


End file.
